1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hybrid air bag inflator, and more particularly to apparatus for controlling the rate of gas flow from a hybrid air bag inflator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air bag inflatable restraint systems commonly include an air bag and an inflator for providing gas to inflate the air bag. In hybrid air bag or augmented stored gas inflator systems a quantity of gas is stored under pressure in the inflator. Upon actuation of the inflator, the gas is released and directed into the air bag to effect its inflation. In vehicle restraint systems including an air bag, it is desirable to control the operating pressure in the air bag to ensure the desired amount of inflation at the desired time. Controlling the rate of flow of gas into the air bag controls bag inflation. Valving is typically used for controlling gas flow from the inflator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,964 discloses a moveable member for controlling the release of gas into an air bag. A quantity of silicone oil or grease is forced through an outlet to retard and thereby control movement of the moveable member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,777 discloses a valve assembly for controlling the flow of gas out of an inflator. The valve assembly includes a piston slidably received in a cylinder and a crushable honeycomb disposed in the path of movement of said piston for controlling movement of said piston in said cylinder.